


goodnight

by blanyewest



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, Cecil is Human, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, cecilos - Freeform, it’s not too bad it’s super minor, no night vale weirdness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanyewest/pseuds/blanyewest
Summary: “Humans start out at birth with milk white blood. The more crimes they commit, the darker their blood becomes. One day, you meet your soulmate. Skip a few years, and things are amazing... Until your soulmate trips, falls, and exposes black blood..."  (writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com)





	goodnight

**Cecil sat quietly in the coffee shop,** his headphones in as he stared intently at the screen of his laptop. He was so absorbed in his show that he was unaware of the barista calling his name, and he had forgotten about his coffee until a hand tapped on his shoulder. Cecil practically jumped out of his chair, slamming his laptop shut. He looked up to see a paper cup with Cecil written on it clutched in the hand of a tall, tan man with jet-black hair.

"You're Cecil?" the stranger asked, and as the male nodded, he added, "The barista was calling you forever. What could you possibly be watching that could distract you from coffee?"

Cecil froze, not sure what to say. He didn't want to admit that he had been engrossed in a video compilation of animals wearing hats, but he couldn't think of any alternatives except for "Porn."

The newcomer was speechless, opening and closing his mouth as he fumbled for words. "But... wait, no... Here? Cecil, this is a coffee shop."

"No, no, I'm sorry," Cecil sputtered. "It's not porn, I swear, it's just a video. It's just a stupid video."

”Well, it can't be stupid if you're so distracted," the stranger argued. "What was it?"

"Why should I tell you about my guilty pleasures if I don't even know your name?" Cecil challenged smugly.

"Carlos," he said, eyes flickering down to the smirk on the other man's lips. "There, now you know my name. What not-porn were you watching?"

"Just some dumb animal video," Cecil admitted, and Carlos's face lit up.

"Is it cute?" Carlos asked, and when Cecil nodded, he gestured to the empty chair at the table. "Mind if I join you?"

"What?" Cecil asked, and Carlos chuckled.

”Can I join you?" he repeated, and Cecil shrugged.

"I mean, I guess," he answered. Carlos sat down beside him, and Cecil opened his laptop again, typing the password before offering Carlos an earbud.

And the rainy morning passed quickly, leading to a cloudy and damp afternoon, which began with Cecil asking Carlos if he would like to go get some lunch, and the men left the cafe for a nearby diner. The meal was lighthearted and friendly.

”Just because I don't believe in mountains doesn't mean I don't understand science!" Cecil defended himself, but Carlos shook his head.

"No, it does, and you don't, and you don't seem to understand that you're arguing with an actual scientist," the man insisted. Cecil looked at Carlos like he just kicked a puppy.

"Be nice to me!" he whined, and the casual clamor of the diner couldn't drown out the sound of Carlos's laughter.

"Fine, but the only way to truly prove that I'm right is to watch a documentary about mountains, so I guess you have to come over," Carlos said, causing Cecil to purse his lips before nodding. So the men paid for their meal and left for Carlos's apartment.

Cecil's natural clumsiness didn't pair well with the wet pavement. He resembled a cartoon character when he slipped in a puddle, flailing as he fell. Carlos extended a hand to the older man to help him up, checking him for injuries. The blood that flowed slowly from Cecil's left elbow matched the color of the clouds in the sky, and Carlos's eyes softened even more.

”Let's get you cleaned up," he said, leading Cecil into the apartment building and pressing the button for the elevator. Carlos quickly unlocked the door and led Cecil to the kitchen, instructing him to sit down in a chair. Carlos hummed softly as he worked. Cecil's eyes squeezed shut and his long, slender fingers gripped the arms of the chair as Carlos blotted and wiped at his elbow, cleaning the wound with a strong-smelling antiseptic before covering it with a bandage.

"What'd you do?" the dark-haired male asked. "I've only ever seen it that light from little kids."

"That whole situation with the—" Cecil glanced around before whispering, "Angels."

"That's it?" Carlos chuckled. "Wow."

”Don't laugh at me!" Cecil whined. "God, Carlos, you're so mean."

"Sorry, just... Wow, I'm surprised is all."

"Why? Did you think it would be darker?" Cecil cocked an eyebrow, and Carlos shrugged.

"I never really thought about it," the other man admitted.

"Well, for a scientist, you should think of things more."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You still don't believe in mountains!" He stood and outstretched his hand, leading Cecil to the couch. Carlos opened his own laptop, plugging it in before starting the documentary.

A couple of hours passed, and Carlos suggested dinner. "I have a pizza in the freezer, if you want. I mean, you don't have to stay if you don't want to..."

"You sure it's not too much trouble?" Cecil asked, and Carlos shook his head frantically.

"Of course not! Here, I'll go put it in the oven, just stay here," Carlos rushed out as he practically ran into the kitchen. He returned after it was ready and handed Cecil a plate with two slices on it, keeping two for himself.

"There's more if you want it; I always start with two." Cecil smiled and thanked Carlos, starting to eat as they began to watch more animal videos instead.

After a few more hours, Carlos was asleep, head resting on Cecil's shoulder as soft snores escaped his lips. The radio host shook him awake and said, "Hey, you should go to bed. I'll give you my number and you can text me tomorrow, yeah?"

Carlos nodded, eyes half-closed as he stumbled to show Cecil to the door. Cecil slipped a business card into Carlos's pocket before waving and leaving the apartment.

~~~~

 **Months went by,** and the men spent almost every day together, switching between their apartments and showing each other their favorite shows and movies. Carlos eventually moved into Cecil’s apartment, since the extra bedroom had been unoccupied for nearly a year since the departure of Cecil’s ex, Earl. Separate bedrooms were hardly necessary, however, since the couple often slept in the bed of whoever was in charge of that night's screening.

One cold morning, Carlos was sitting on the couch, immersed in a research paper, when Cecil snuck up behind him, surprising his boyfriend with a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Happy anniversary, baby," Cecil murmured before Carlos kissed him, coffee lingering on his lips. Cecil reached onto the coffee table, setting a scented candle down and lighting it as he said, "Stay here, I want to make you breakfast."

Cecil had planned the morning to the second, and the candle was nearly burnt out when he returned to the living room with a plate of heart-shaped pancakes. He replaced Carlos's laptop with the plate and knelt beside him, waiting Carlos to read the message on the pancake. The scientist's dark eyes widened as he read the four words, and Cecil picked up the candle, blowing it out and dipping his slender fingers into the wax to pull out a cloud-gray ring. Carlos nodded furiously and kissed Cecil, who slipped the ring onto the man's finger before wrapping his arms around him. They began to eat, sneaking kisses between bites.

"I love you," Carlos whispered, kissing Cecil once more before standing up. "I have something for you, too. I'll be right back." Carlos went to his room and returned with a beginner's science kit ("I can teach you now!"), which he handed to Cecil before pecking his lips and taking the dishes to the kitchen.

The sound of plates being loaded into the dishwasher was drowned out by Carlos's loud swear, and Cecil jumped up, looking around frantically.

"Carlos, are you okay?" he called.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be back in a second," Carlos replied. When he returned, his right ring finger was covered with a bandage and his ring had been switched to his left hand.

"What happened?" Cecil murmured, pulling the scientist down to sit beside him and kissing the bandage, and Carlos said with a chuckle, "You put the knives in the wrong way. You're supposed to leave the handles up."

"Sorry," Cecil apologized, and his fiancé smiled.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad," he reassured his lover, but blood began to seep through the bandage.

_Pitch-black blood._

Cecil jumped up. "What the hell?"

"Cec, it's not what it looks like," Carlos cried.

"Really? Because it looks like I just proposed to a criminal. What did you do, Carlos? Why is your blood black?"

"Cecil, I didn't hurt anyone, I swear. I wouldn't lie to you!"

"Then what did you do, Carlos?" Cecil demanded. "You can keep the ring, but I'm not going to marry a criminal."

"It's not like that!" Carlos argued. "Really, Cecil, what do you think I did? I rarely have time to do anything."

"You probably killed someone and stay so busy to avoid the police!"

Carlos began to laugh. "You really think I killed someone?" When Cecil nodded, he asked, "You want to know what I really did?"

Cecil hesitated before he nodded once more, and Carlos gazed into his eyes.

”I use pens on the regular."


End file.
